


¿Qué esperas?

by Tranagram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Sciles because of the crazy ideas of Saxa, Scott and Stiles are idiots, They love each other and don't say it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Oh, dios, va a odiarme<br/>-¿Allison?... sabes que no<br/>-¿Cómo lo sabes? Le he robado a su novio</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué esperas?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

El timbre suena tres veces y en cuanto Melissa abre Stiles pasa a su lado y sube las escaleras casi corriendo, no sin antes saludar, despedirse y pedirle disculpas a la vez

-Este niño no aprende – se queja la mujer antes de salir

Llega a la puerta de la habitación de Scott y entra sin siquiera llamar

-¡Ey! –grita Stiles como saludo y se lanza sobre su amigo que está en la cama leyendo -¿Qué demonios es esto? –pregunta señalando la revista que Scott trata de ocultar rápidamente

-Nada, solo…

-¡Aja!, ¿problemas en el paraíso? –se burla Stiles, el artículo que su amigo estaba leyendo prácticamente daba _tips_ de como complacer a una chica en la cama

-No

-¿Entonces, para que necesitas esto?

-Solo quiero… ya sabes… no quiero quedar tan mal cuando…

-Cuando Allison y tú follen –dice el de lunares mientras hace una mueca de asco y Scott lo mira con mala cara -Solo digo lo que tú no –le devuelve la revista a su amigo y se sienta bien sobre la cama -Creí que ustedes ya habían pasado esa etapa –Scott niega con la cabeza

-No, Allison y yo no lo hemos hecho –Stiles de pronto se siente aliviado de que así sea, no es secreto que siente algo más que un fuerte cariño por su amigo, no es secreto excepto para el propio Scott

-¿No quiere o qué?

-No es ella, soy yo –dice Scott defensivo

-¿Y, cual es el problema?

-No lo sé. Es solo que, se ve como si fuera algo demasiado… húmedo –Stiles se ríe y Scott lo mira algo avergonzado

-Se supone que se siente bien –le dice Stiles –Lo de la parte húmeda. Supongo que es como cuando usas lubricante para masturbarte, se siente mejor que si lo haces en seco ¿no? –Scott lo medita por un segundo

-Sí, pero, el lubricante es una cosa. No tan raro –Stiles lo mira por varios segundos y va a decir algo pero Scott vuelve a hablar –He estado pensando que… bueno, si lo hago con un chico…

-¿Eh? –Stiles siente que se marea y tiene que sostenerse de la sabana o se caerá de la cama

-…entonces pensare que no es la gran cosa. Y podré hacerlo con Allison.

-¿Un chico? –dice Stiles y la voz le sale algo molesta. Está tratando de lucir tranquilo, pero si el imaginar a su amigo con Allison ya le molestaba ahora que a dicho lo de “un chico”…

-No cualquiera –continua Scott –Tú. No sería raro si lo hago contigo

-¿Quieres follarme antes de follarte a Allison? –la voz de Stiles sigue sonando molesta aunque por dentro este bailando y gritando

-Bueno, si no quieres no lo hacemos

-¡Pues no quiero! –Stiles se enfurruña y se tira sobre la cama de nuevo abrazando la almohada tratando de lucir molesto, aunque la verdad lo único que quiere es gritarle a Scott que se dé prisa y haga lo que tenga que hacer

-¿Nunca te lo has preguntado? –cuestiona Scott después de un largo silencio -¿Cómo se sentirá? –Stiles de pronto cree que su amigo sí que sabe lo que siente por él. No estaría pidiéndole algo como eso si no fuera así. –Vamos, si te duele me detendré –Stiles se gira y mira a Scott a los ojos –Así que, ¿puedo?

-Ok

Las manos de Scott le acarician los costados antes de colarse por debajo de su playera, Stiles levanta los brazos para que Scott pueda deshacerse por completo de la prenda y se deja caer de nuevo sobre la cama, alza la cadera y Scott deja escapar un suspiro, mientras que Stiles aguanta la respiración al sentir como su amigo le va quitando poco a poco el pantalón.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que Malia dijo que tenías un bonito trasero? –la voz de Scott suena rasposa, Stiles lo mira y sonríe

-Estábamos en séptimo –dice casi en un susurro –Fue esa vez que me obligaste a besarla

-No te obligue. Es que quería besar a Allison

-Sabes, tienes una forma muy rara de actuar cuando se trata de Allison – Las manos de Scott se detienen y Stiles se arrepiente de inmediato por haber soltado aquello y espera que Scott no se arrepienta de lo que están a punto de hacer

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – ¡Oh, genial!, Scott se ha arrepentido, Stiles está seguro que en cualquier momento su amigo se levantara y saldrá de la habitación, se patea mentalmente por no saber cuándo callarse -¿Stiles? –bien quizá exagero un poquito

-Sí, solo, ve despacio

Scott salta fuera de la cama y corre al baño, Stiles se queda ahí acostado y sintiéndose tonto, de pronto tiene tantas ganas de llorar. Sabe que para él lo que están a punto de hacer significara mucho más de lo que significara para Scott y no puede evitar que una sensación de pánico que apodere de su pecho.

Scott regresa con un pequeño bote y lo agita frente a los ojos de Stiles, este sonríe al ver lo que es

-¿Por qué tienes crema para las manos?

-¿Para mis manos?

-Eres tan nena…

-Es irónico que digas eso mientras estás en esta posición

-Lo sé –dice Stiles y esconde el rostro en la almohada, la que tiene el olor de Scott y le hace sentir mareado.

Siente a Scott ponerse entre sus piernas nuevamente, vuelve a sostener la respiración cuando su amigo le baja la ropa interior lentamente. La cara de Stiles está ardiendo y su pecho se agita cada vez que trata de no gemir, sus manos aprietan fuerte la almohada. Scott se detiene cuando los bóxer están a la altura de la rodilla y Stiles trata de evitar imaginarse lo mal que debe verse.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste? –Stiles se sorprende de la seguridad con que sale su voz  a pesar de lo que está pasando

-No –dice Scott y su mano continua haciendo movimientos tan suaves que Stiles quiere hacharse a reír pero no puede, las caricias de su amigo lo mantienes inmóvil, así que lo único que puede hacer es morderse el labio para evitar gemir – ¿Y tú? –Stiles niega efusivamente con la cabeza y Scott deja escapar un suspiro –De verdad… vamos a hacerlo

-Fue tu idea –se defiende Stiles, después de todo él no fue el maldito que sugirió aquello. Suelta un grito apagado cuando siente la mano de Scott sobre su entrada, haciendo círculos húmedos alrededor de esta.

-¿Cómo se siente? –pregunta Scott su respiración es algo errática y jadea cuando Stiles abre un poco más las piernas, se arquea y empuja contra su mano

-Bien… puedes…

-¿Quieres que lo meta? –Stiles ahoga un gemido en la almohada, tratando de evitar sonar desesperado

-Si –dice –Tu dedo –aclara y Scott ríe

-Lo sé

-Me aseguraba

Scott toma un profundo suspiro, la yema de su dedo acaricia lentamente y Stiles gimotea, alentándolo y empujándose contra él. Siente un escalofrío cuando escucha que Scott gime, porque sabe lo que está a punto de suceder. Scott empuja hacia adentro, demasiado rápido, pero Stiles se mueve hacia arriba, tan ansioso como aterrorizado

-Joder –susurra Scott cuando su dedo desaparece hasta el nudillo. Stiles gime y luego guarda silencio cuando Scott le acaricia el abdomen –¿Quieres que lo saque?

-No –dice Stiles –Déjalo… déjalo dentro, se siente bien.

Scott hace un sonido, como si fuera un animalito al que acaban de pisar. Stiles puede sentirlo temblar así que se empuja de nuevo contra su mano, dándole permiso para ir más allá. Y Scott se mueve, su dedo se entierra tan lejos como puede. Se siente raro pero el cuerpo de Stiles quiere más.

-¿Puedo?

-Si –dice Stiles tratando que su voz salga fuerte –Pero… despacio

-¿Cómo se siente? –pregunta Scott mientras comienza a mover el dedo. Ambos suelta un gemido, Stiles por la sensación que le causa el ser penetrado profundamente, y Scott por la vista de las caderas de Stiles levantándose para encontrarse con su mano.

-Se siente… _¡ah!_

-¿Lo saco?

-No, no, por favor. Se siente muy bien… _¡ah!_

-¿En serio?

-En serio

-Stiles, joder –la voz de Scott suena tan quebrada que a Stiles le entran ganas de abrazarlo –la tengo dura –el de lunares vuelve a empujarse contra el dedo al escuchar eso y Scott deja escapar un gemido

-Hazlo

-¿Estas…?

-¡No preguntes si estoy seguro! –Stiles intenta sonar enfadado pero su voz sale temblorosa –Por favor, solo hazlo

Scott saca el dedo y Stiles se siente vacío y necesitado, escucha la tapa del bote de crema ser retirado

-Si te duele…

-Lo sé

Scott le toma de las caderas para acercarlo más hacia él y Stiles no puede creerlo en cualquier momento se echara a llorar está seguro. Entonces siente una ligera precio sobre su entrada y sus pensamientos desaparecen y su respiración comienza a fallar

-Stiles –dice Scott como pidiendo permiso para seguir, Stiles toma respiraciones profundas y abre más las piernas, las manos de Scott tiemblan.

-Por favor –suplica Stiles en un susurro. Scott se deshace de la almohada con la que Stiles había estado cubriéndose el rostro

En el momento en que se miran Stiles ya no lo aguanta, todo lo que ha mantenido en secreto por tanto tiempo le da vueltas en la cabeza. Trata de mantenerse tranquilo mientras Scott se va hundiendo poco a poco en él. Siente dolor pero la mirada de Scott lo tranquiliza. No lo soporta.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dice Scott cuando escucha un sollozo y trata de retroceder pero Stiles se lo impide

-No, no te detengas –dice Stiles llorando –Por favor

-Stiles, estas llorando –de nuevo trata de alejarse pero esta vez Stiles le rodea la cintura con las piernas –Lo siento –Stiles niega con la cabeza no para de sollozar y Scott lo mira por un segundo antes de entender. Son tan idiotas. –Está bien, no te dejare, no iré a ningún lado

-Es que… -Scott le acaricia el cabello y le besa la cara para tranquilizarlo, y Stile se pega más al cuerpo de su amigo –Yo…

-¿Quieres que me salga?

-No… no lloro por el dolor

-Lo sé, Stiles. Solo, por favor deja de llorar. Odio cuando lloras y odio más cuando es por mi culpa

Stiles trata de nuevo de tranquilizarse pero es tan complicado y solo quiere gritarle a su amigo lo mucho que lo quiere y que no piensa dejar que haga aquello con Allison y… ¡Malditas lagrimas porque no se detienen!

Scott se aparta un poco y Stiles va a decir algo pero las palabras mueren en la boca de su amigo, por fin le está besando y es jodidamente genial, mucho mejor a como lo había imaginado.

Los ojos de Stiles se cierran con fuerza cuando Scott comienza a moverse, son empujones poco profundos pero le están haciendo gemir, y se siente tan irreal. Se aferra a los hombros de Scott y deja que su respiración se pierda dentro de la boca de este.

Se lamen los labios con torpeza, sin técnica, abrazándose el uno al otro tan fuerte como pueden, hasta que Stiles grita por la sensación que Scott le causa al enterrarse tan profundo. Scott gime igualmente y se sale un poco, pero Stiles lo mantiene en su sitio.

Stiles lo puede ver en los ojos de Scott, sabe que se va a correr en el mismo instante en que lo hace. Agarra el trasero de Scott y lo guía para que se empuje más duro, para que se mueva más rápido, y gime junto a él cuando eyacula. Scott cierra sus labios sobre los de Stiles y lo empuja fuerte contra las sábanas, mientras mete una mano entre sus estómagos sudorosos para encontrar la polla de su amigo. Stiles se siente casi demasiado fuera de sí como para correrse, lo que finalmente lo envía al borde son los dientes de Scott mordiendo su labio inferior, su cuerpo entero se levanta del colchón cuando se arquea y termina. Grita cuando se corre, y se alegra de que la casa esté vacía para ellos.

-Perdóname –dice Scott, su cabeza está escondida en el cuello de Stiles y este sonríe cuando siente la respiración de su amigo hacerle cosquillas

-¿De qué estas hablando? –Stiles se siente como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño

-Te mentí –frota su cara contra la mejilla de Stiles, cierra los ojos y respira profundo –Yo quería hacer esto, desde hacía mucho tiempo, contigo. Te quería a ti –Stiles lo mira sorprendido por un segundo, sabe que su amigo no miente y entonces suelta una risa y toda la angustia que sentía desaparece en un instante, Scott también ríe, su sonrisa se siente tan bien cuando se posa sobre los labios de Stiles

-¿Y Allison?

-Oh… Allison –dice Scott –Sabes, ella fue la primera que me dijo que yo te amaba

Stiles se tensa entre los brazos de Scott, pero entonces este lo abraza fuerte y sabe que todo estará bien y que todas las cosas que había tenido miedo de pensar son verdad.

-Mi papá me lo dijo a mí –dice Stiles susurrando –Me pregunto qué demonios estaba esperando para decírtelo

-Allison me pregunto lo mismo

-Oh, dios, va a odiarme

-¿Allison?... sabes que no –dice Scott y vuelve a besarlo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Stiles con una sonrisa –Le he robado a su novio

-No te preocupes, siempre decía que terminaríamos juntos, decía que eras mi novio. Seguro hará fiesta cuando se entere que es verdad. –Stiles siente las mejillas arder y vuelve a sonreír

-Tu mamá se apuntaría a eso sin rechistar

-¿Qué?

-Estoy bastante seguro de que Melissa y mi papá tenían una apuesta… los escuche una vez mientras…

-Espiabas las llamadas de tu padre –Stiles asiente

-Tu mamá dijo que seriamos novios antes de la graduación. Mi papá dijo que después

-¡De verdad!

-No sé qué apostaron, pero creo que fue algo gordo –por un momento Scott lo mira bastante serio pero entonces ambos comienzan a reír con fuerza.

Afuera ha comenzado a obscurecer, y Stiles mantiene sujeto a Scott brevemente antes de que él lo ponga de espaldas y lo sujete duro contra el colchón. Se besan, Stiles tiembla bajo el peso y caricias de Scott. Se siente tan bien.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> NA: Ah, solo dos días mas y seré libreeee!!! Por fin pude escribir algo (maldita escuela), espero que haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://tranagram.tumblr.com/coffee)


End file.
